Linphea
Linphea (Lynphea in the Nickelodeon and DuArt dub) is Flora, Miele, and Krystal's home realm. Linphea is the realm of nature, so it is covered with more flora and fauna than the other magical planets. Princess Krystal is the princess of Linphea, though in Magical Adventure, Flora states that she is the princess. It is unknown if Flora lied about this in order to get past the guards, or it was an error by the script writers. Linphea is also known for its fashion-forward style as mentioned by Stella and Flora a few times in the series. Society From what can be seen in the series, the people of Linphea are very connected, Krystal's mother with nature and they live high up in the trees. They seem to also not afraid of heights, as they live up so high, and as displayed by Flora, who skips across a thin, shaky, woven bridge of vines and flowers with ease. There is also a Council of Ancients on Linphea, and Linphea has a royal family however it is unknown if they are just representatives of Linphea or whether they have the power to make choices, Princess Krystal being the princess of Linphea. The Queen of Linphea is seen at the Domino Palace with Krystal herself, discussing the ways of defeating Tritannus. However the king was not seen, which may mean that Krystal's father is deceased as it is usually the king that would be present at such meetings. Or it could be possible that they have a matriarchal government meaning the women would be ruler. Fauna Linphea is notable of having giant lady bugs, which people uses on transporting. Oceans of Linphea contains some fishes as well as the Bollabies. Ocean Gate between Andros and Linphea is guarded by a selkie named Desiryee. Flora Linphea is home to many flowers and plants that can be met in other planets as well. People of Linphea can use some of the plants on traveling or doing spells and potions. Most notable plants are crying willow which can turn back time if someone touches the water it produces. Its magic makes waterfall near it to run upwards. In the oceans of Linphea there is the Flower of the Depths, which holds answers towards the Gem of Courage. According to Desiryee, plants in deeper oceans get wilder and wilder depending on the depths. Locations *'The City of Trees' - Like its name suggests, it is built high in the trees. Since technology is forbidden in the City of Trees, giant leaves are used as transport. Since the winds coming from the mountains are opposed to the direction the leaves must take to reach the city, the leaves must move very quickly, which can even cause a fairy to have dizziness. *'Flower Village' - It is a village made entirely of flowers on Linphea. Since it is made of sticky flowers, the ladybugs that are used as transport on Linphea do not go near them. *'Lulia' - It was mentioned by the Sage of Linphea and by Flora as a place which used to be a lush prosperous land found in the north of Linphea. It used to be the home of the two willow trees which were the source of life of Lulia until the Great Realm Fire which turned Lulia into a wasteland and burned one of the willow trees completely. The other was badly damaged and came to be known as the Black Willow and it left Lulia out of sadness because its sister once stood there. *'The Water Stairway' - When the Black Willow left Lulia it settled inside a cave found in a mountain and started weeping in memory of its sister. Its tears formed a pond, and they started flowing out of the cave and up the cliffside, forming the Water Stairway, a waterfall which flows upside down since its water flows upwards instead of flowing downwards like other waterfalls. Its water has the ability of reversing time and some of it was used to heal Faragonda after Valtor trapped her in a tree in Season 3. *'The Sage' - The Sage, a wise being in Linphea, lives in a hidden cave in the other side of the Water Stairway. *'Ocean of Flowers' - Its surface is an ocean with big, green flowers. Underneath it are flowers, which gets wilder and wilder (carnivorous), when it gets deeper. According to Desiryee, the gatekeeper of Linphea's ocean gate, when they feel something touch their feet, they must move quickly because of the wildness of the plants. *'Flower of the Depths' - It is a big, white flower located in a plant-like cave under the Ocean of Flowers. According to Musa, it waves it petals in a pattern when trying to communicate to somebody. *'Linphea College' - In Season 6, the Specialists came here for special training. Treants surround this area. Near it are the woods where the Flying Basilisks are said to live. *'Woods of Linphea' - According to the Legendarium, this was the home to the Flying Basilisks. Trivia *''Linphea'' is a variation of the Italian word "Linfa", which means Plant Sap. *In the 4Kids promo (later changed back to "Linphea" in the 4kids dub), Linphea is called "The Fifth Moon of Marigold". Marigold is the common name for Tagetes erecta, a species of plant native to Mexico and Central America. *Linphea is known to be the most beautiful and natural while still being magical planet in the magical dimension after Solaria. Gallery Linphea S3 - Full Version.jpg|The full view of Linphea (Season 3). Category:Planets Category:Magic Dimension Category:Realms Category:Season 3 Category:Linphea Category:Winx Club Category:Locations Category:Flora Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Amarok Category:Desiryee